This invention relates to a pedal assembly for striking a musical percussion instrument. It is particularly for use as a base drum pedal assembly, but is not limited to such use.
A foot pedal is used for musical instruments including a bass drum of a drum set high-hats and other percussive instruments. Bass drum pedals have been used for decades to play the drums and these pedals have been played manually and generally all include an indirect rotation mechanism of a beater. Other percussive instruments may also use a beater or use other striking means such as two cymbals striking each other as in high-hats.
A foot pedal, used for the bass drum of a drum set, is designed to rotate a beater in accordance with foot pressure applied to a foot board so that the drum head of the bass drum is beaten by the beater. In order to stabilise the operation of the foot pedal, the conventional foot pedal is constructed in accordance with one of three general constructions described as follows:
In a first construction a connection rod interconnects a frame member, which rotatably supports a shaft axis of a beater member to a heel member which supports a back edge portion of a foot board. In a second construction a base plate is provided between the frame member and the heel member so that the frame member is attached to the base plate by screws. In a third construction the above-mentioned first and second constructions are combined as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,499.
However in addition to the fast changes of a music performance these days, the performance technique using the foot pedal must be substantially changed. In making such changes a conventional foot pedal constructed in accordance with the above-mentioned constructions cannot respond well. In the first foot pedal construction the foot board is stepped on during the performance, but the heel member may be somewhat elevated. Since the frame member and heel member are connected by the connection rod only, it is difficult to maintain the positional relationship between them. Therefore, it is impossible to stabilise the beat timing and beating strength in response to the step-on operation of the foot board.
The second foot pedal construction has the disadvantage of employing the so-called double-sided single point supporting structure by which the frame member is attached to the base plate. Due to such structure, the frame member may be rotated with the base plate about the supporting point, which is an unstable construction.
In the third construction, which is the combination of the first and second countermeasures, the connection rod cannot reinforce the strength of the connection between the frame member and base plate effectively. With such relatively weak reinforcement, the third construction requires an increase in the number of the required parts. As described before, since the bass drum is disposed within the drum set in an inclined manner, there is a possibility that the base plate will be subjected to bending deformation.
The foot pedal of U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,038 to Kurosaki attempts to overcome these stability shortfalls by having a rocker to which the beater is connected. The rocker is mounted on a vertical frame member for rotation in a vertical plane. A chain extends from the end of the foot plate and around the rocker such depression of the toe end of the foot plate rotates the rocker and allows the beater to strike the drum.
It can therefore be seen that a rotative force is always needed. Also manual operation has always been used with a spring to recoil the pedal to the start or up-position after the pedal has been played down to the end position by the player. This recoil is independent of the pedal and therefore a further recoil can occur upon reaching the start or up-position resulting in unwanted re-hitting of the drum. Therefore, the ability to play the pedal has always been controlled by the resistive spring action and the associate moving parts of the pedal. In order to play the beater with more force it is necessary to have a greater pedal force and therefore a greater resistive spring action. However, this increases the chance of multiple recoils and therefore multiple unwanted hits of the drum. U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,191 to Scire attempts to improve the hard playing of a bass drum by providing a power assisted drum pedal but this requires a complex array of belts and wheels to create lever actions.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a percussion instrument pedal assembly comprising:
a shaft mounted to a base at one end and at or near the other end able to be connected to a percussive striker such as a beater or movable part of the percussion instrument for striking a receiving part of the percussion instrument to create a sound;
a footplate;
a bearing, means connected to the shaft or the footplate and able to engage the other such that depression of the footplate will move the shaft in a first direction and when connected able to cause the percussive striker to strike the percussion instrument; and
a resilient means tending to move the shaft in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
The pedal assembly can have a linear shaft or be curved or a combination. Preferably the shaft is curved away from the footplate.
The footplate can be pivotally mounted at a heel end of the footplate with the bearing means mounted adjacent to a toe end of the footplate. The bearing means can comprise a rotating member able to engage between a toe end of the footplate and the shaft. In one form the rotating member is mounted on the toe end of the footplate and a ball bearing or rotating wheel is mounted at the other end able to engage the shaft.
The resilient means can in one form comprise a retraction means such as a spring extending between the shaft and a base portion near the foot pedal. In another form, the resilient means comprises a compression means on the other side of the shaft from the foot pedal. In a still further form the resilient means comprises the shaft being formed of resilient material which tends to return to an initial position.
The invention also provides a percussion instrument pedal assembly comprising a base plate able to engage the floor; a foot plate substantially overlying the base plate and pivotally mounted to the base plate at or near one end; an angled shaft pivotally mounted near the distal end of the foot plate; an extension means extending from the distal end of the foot plate and having a bearing means able to engage the shaft; wherein in a normal inactive position the bearing means at least partially overlies a portion of the shaft and upon depression of the foot plate the bearing means deflects the shaft such that a percussion instrument striking means connected to the free end of the shaft can strike the percussion instrument and the shaft cannot return to the normal inactive position until the foot plate is allowed to rise.
The direct linear motion is a key factor in the innovative design principle of this base drum pedal, unique to any other pedal providing a sound from a base drum.
The function of the design is to provide the application of a beater hitting against the drum head or skin of a base drum or cause a percussive action on other musical instrument movement of a human foot. This generation of movement described provides a sound known as a beat in the form of musical note, that cannot be denied.
By pressing down on the foot plate, the pivoting motion of the foot plate in a downward movement forces the contact on the bearing surfaces between the bearing and linear shaft and creates a forward motion due to pivoting at the bottom end of the linear shaft. The surface of the footplate bearing is forced to run down along the curved shaft to provide a greater length of movement forward by the beater to the length travelled by the bearing down the surface of the linear shaft. This provides a much greater strength at which the beater can be applied to the surface of the percussive instrument such as the drum skin or head or force applied to other percussive instrument and thereby providing a louder audible note.